Under the skin
by ccnn
Summary: Dans sa prison faite d'eau, de silence et de ténèbres, Mukuro réfléchissait. En même temps, quelque part à Hinamori, une personne pense à lui.


Elle est assez vieille, cette fic... je l'avais quasiment oublié au fond de mon lj jusuqu'à ce qu'on me la demande XD.

**Under the skin**

**Série: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personnages:** Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers sont à Amano Akira, rien n'est à moi sniff...

**Remerciements: **Un grand merci à tous les auteurs de dôjin et de fanfic que j'ai lus (il y en a autant que je saurai pas les énumérer), surtout à asael et kasugai_gummie sur livejournal pour leurs magnifiques fics. Et surtout, surtout, à andersandrew pour ses corrections.

Dans sa prison faite d'eau, Rokudo Mukuro s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir la petite Chrome mais il la trouva profondément endormie.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait nuit... Dans sa prison faite de ténèbres, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Combien d'années avait-il passé ici à flotter, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, relié à une centaine de câbles chargés de le maintenir en vie? Sa conscience était libre, tandis que son corps restait captif de ce bocal, de cette réalité insignifiante qu'il allait purifier dans une magnifique mer de sang. C'était son seul objectif, la seule raison de son existence trainée de siècle en siècle, de corps en corps.

Rester là à attendre une occasion pour se libérer, c'était une perte de temps, et il le savait parfaitement. Il vaudrait mieux laisser mourir ce corps et avancer vers sa prochaine réincarnation. Une mesure radicale peut-être, mais sûre et efficace. C'était des qualités que Mukuro avait toujours appréciées.

Cependant, il n'appliquait pas cette mesure. Pas cette fois.

_Rokudo Mukuro. _

Dans sa prison faite de silence, une seule voix lui parvenait. Cette voix emplie d'une rage meurtrière, lente et monotone, atteignit sa conscience et s'introduisit dans son cerveau; elle résonna sous sa peau qui ne laissait s'échapper le moindre son, et il la garda jalousement dans son corps. Jusqu'à ce que chaque cellule qui le compose ait tout absorbé, assimilé, _dévoré._

_Je te mordrai à mort._

Quel humain intéressant. Si Mukuro se réincarnait, aurait-il la chance de trouver un jouet qui le divertirait autant?

OoOoOoOoO

Encore une journée horripilante à Namimori qui est pourtant la plus belle ville du monde. Certains herbivores qui prétendent être des carnivores en arborant une coiffure et des accessoires interdits par le règlement ont eu le malheur de se trouver dans son périmètre (de 100 mètres de diamètre). Comme d'habitude, il les saigne à mort et rentre chez lui sans dire un mot, laissant le monceau de corps mutilés à Kusakabe, chargé de nettoyage ce jour-là.

Massacrer les faibles, sentir le craquement d'un os, éprouver la sensation unique d'un tonfa déchirant la chair ne lui donnent plus ce sentiment de satisfaction; celui-ci est remplacé par l'amertume, l'inassouvissement et une soif de sang monstrueuse, menaçant de le bouffer d'intérieur. Plus il est d'humeur irascible, plus il a envie de faire couler du sang et plus ses nerfs l'irritent à tel point que son plus grand souhait est de les extirper de son corps.

Un cercle vicieux pathétique. Et il n'aime pas ça du tout. Pendant un moment, sa haine envers lui-même devient plus grande que celle qu'il porte au monde entier, et presque par instinct, il agrippe sa main droite à son poignet gauche et enfonce ses ongles dans sa propre chair.

Une petite douleur se fait discrètement sentir, lui suggérant de ne pas continuer.

Une petite douleur qui en réveille une autre, plus ancienne, plus grande, plus humiliante. Chaque cellule de son corps se souvient de tous les regards amusés, toutes les paroles dédaigneuses que lui a jetés cet homme aux yeux dépareillés; de toutes les blessures qu'il lui a fait subir.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

Son corps se raidit à l'instant où il pense à lui. Il se perd dans les souvenirs de sa défaite jusqu'à ce que l'odeur nauséabonde du fer atteigne son cerveau. Le sang coule à petites gouttes de son poignet gauche, ses ongles continuant de s'y enfoncer de plus en plus profondément, mais il s'en fiche royalement.

Maintenant il le sait. Seul _son _sang à _lui_ peut satisfaire sa soif meurtrière. C'est pour ça que...

_Je te mordrai à mort._

Fin.


End file.
